Episode 4 (Season 1)
Episode 4 is the fourth episode of the first season and the 4th overall episode of Top Boy. Synopsis Ra'Nell attempts to do business with Dushane, but Sully's interception causes another casualty. Dushane is shocked that Sully still has the gun that killed three people, with Raikes proposing they sell Sully out as a liability. Heather confesses her guilt, which leads Lisa to call upon Leon for help. Plot Bobby Raikes meets Dushane and Sully at a car park. Dushane informs him that Lee was the snitch. Bobby is still not happy and maintained that it was his choice what to do with Lee. Dris and Chantelle are discussing Tareek. He’s hurt bad from the attack in the last episode. Gem and Ra’Nell walk by and Dris apologises about Gem’s dog, and Dris gives him some money for a new one. Ra’Nell bumps into Leon and asks him if he was scared when Sully pulled the gun on him. Leon admits he was. Ra’Nell leaves to meet Heather, under the guise he was seeing Precious. Vincent goes to see Heather and spots Ra’Nell. He asks her why he’s there, but Heather insists he’s a good kid. Vincent says he’ll pay her £3,000 for the crop but she wants £4,000, but he says it’s a good price and she can take it or leave it. Ra’Nell goes to meet Dushane and the others. He informs that he has five keys of the weed to sell for the right price. Dushane requests a sample. Bobby is in the café talking to Joe. Bobby tells him about Lee’s wrongdoing and says that Dushane is smarter. However, Joe is not impressed and tells him to sort it out or he can deal with the Turks instead. Bobby rings Dushane and tells him to meet him at the snooker hall at 7PM. Sully asks why he just wants to meet him and is annoyed that he’s not involved. Lisa and Heather are chatting by the riverside. Heather apologises for not meeting Lisa in the hospital. Lisa says it’s fine and mentions the temptations Ra’Nell faces with the drug dealers on the estate as Heather hides her guilt about having Ra’Nell help her. Bobby asks Dushane if he’s been making money and warns him and Sully to stop making so much noise. Bobby says that he should give Sully up or he’ll get dragged down with him, but Dushane refuses. Ra’Nell meets the cutter at the flat. Lisa rings him to tell him Heather’s having her baby and she won’t be back until late. Ra’Nell requests a sample from the cutter. He then brings it to Dushane’s flat. Dushane asks him why he still isn’t with his gang, to which Ra’Nell replies because he is smart. Dushane goes to the club to meet Sully and he tells them about the weed Ra’Nell brought him. He says it’s good and Sully wants to rob him and get it for free but Dushane refuses, saying he likes Ra’Nell and wants to work with him. Sully is angered though and behind Dushane’s back requests Dris to follow Ra’Nell and find out where the farm is. Ra’Nell visits Heather. Heather says she’ll call Vincent and get him to meet Ra’Nell with the money. However, he tells her that Dushane will pay twenty and Heather is angered, telling him he doesn’t know what he’s done. As he exits the hospital, he is followed by Dris. Chantelle meets Gem at his hideout and apologises for telling Dris about the place. Meanwhile Dris rings Sully and tells him the location of the crop, 441 Alexander Point. Lisa visits Heather with some flowers. Heather tells her she’s done something very wrong, to Lisa’s confusion. She admits she has a cannabis farm, but then tells her about her getting Ra’Nell to help. Lisa slaps her and calls her a bitch, telling her she was supposed to be her friend. Lisa demands to know the location of it, and rings Leon to let him know, who says he’ll take care of it. Sully meets Dris at the bottom of the flats. Ra’Nell makes his way downstairs as the two wait for him. Sully confronts him and tries to take the bag but Ra’Nell insists for Dushane. As this is happening, Leon arrives at the scene and fights with Sully, but in the scuffle Sully fires his gun, fatally wounding Leon. Dushane goes to Taylor’s house, where Sully is, and tells him that he’s fucked up. The two argue before Dushane requests the gun so he can go get rid of it. Dushane then rings Bobby and tells him he was right earlier. He tells him that he has the gun that was used to kill Lee Greene, and Bobby says he’ll take care of that too. The two arrange to meet. Ra’Nell is being interviewed by the police but he refuses to snitch, saying he didn’t recognise the people who killed Leon. Dushane and Bobby meet by the river. Bobby says they’re going to make a lot of money, he just has to trust him, and asks for the gun. Dushane then shoots him in the head. Dushane goes and tells Sully that Raikes is dead, and he killed him. When Sully asks why Dushane tells him what Raikes said about him being a liability, to Sully’s surprise. Dushane then tells him things are going to be run differently in Summerhouse before leaving with Dris. Ra’Nell and Lisa are home. Lisa goes to run him a bath but Ra’Nell goes out as she’s gone, clutching a knife. He confronts Dushane before Lisa arrives and stops him. Lisa warns Dushane to never go near Ra’Nell again, although Dushane tries to tell them that he was backing Ra’Nell and Leon’s death had nothing to do with him. Ra’Nell, Gem and Precious are walking through the park. Michael rids up to Ra’Nell with a package, saying its from Dushane. It’s the money for Heather, and Ra’Nell delivers it to her. Dushane is in the café with Joe. The two discuss business and Dushane requests with ten keys, but Joe says he’ll only give five. Dushane says Dris will pick it up on Wednesday with the money. Chantelle and Gem meet Vincent. Vincent says it’ll cost £10,000 to setup, but they don’t have that. Vincent compromising saying he’ll do everything for free but he takes the first crop. Cast Main cast * Ashley Walters as Dushane * Kane Robinson as Sully * Shone Romulus as Dris * Malcolm Kamulete as Ra'Nell * Giacomo Mancini as Gem * Sharon Duncan-Brewster as Lisa * Kierston Wareing as Heather * Nicholas Pinnock as Leon Supporting cast * Letitia Wright as Chantelle * George Wood as Andre * Geoff Bell as Bobby Raikes * Olivia Musangi as Precious * Xavien Russell as Michael * Benedict Wong as Vincent * Elarica Johnson as Sophie * Juliet Oldfield as Camilla * Clare-Hope Ashitey as Taylor * David Hayman as Joe * Olivia John-Baptiste as Natasha * Jake Rollins as Drug cutter